


Night Out

by BabyGrinch1399



Series: white cherry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGrinch1399/pseuds/BabyGrinch1399
Summary: “Someone’s affectionate.” Mat jokingly remarked as Vincent pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his lithe waist. “I just don’t like any scumbag talking to my mate.” he planted a kiss on Mat’s scarred scent gland. “Can’t these fuckers tell? This means not welcome.” he spat as Mat smiled at just how protective Vincent was getting. Raising his hand to gently run his fingers through Vincent’s hair.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: white cherry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760365
Kudos: 10





	Night Out

Smoke hung from the ceiling and clouded the room. Multiple voices overlapping each other were drowned out by the overly loud band playing live. Sitting by his lonesome by the bar, Mat took a shot of his vodka with a soft grunt and a shake of his head. Vodka wasn’t supposed to taste nice. That didn’t stop him though. 

From across the room, bright blue eyes scanned the bar. Like a predator stalking prey. All these faces smiling and laughing, walking around in the crowd. The hunter took a delicate sip of his whisky, ice cubes clinking against each other in the glass when the crowd parted to reveal the target of his obsession. Sand coloured hair, teal eyes, and that beautiful Omega smell. 

He was so small, so frail looking. He had just the smallest amount of meat on his bones and his skin looked so soft and delicate. How fun it would be to cut into the flesh, to bite it and make it bleed. He needed him.

Standing off the stool, the Alpha finished his whisky before approaching the bar next to Mat. “Another whisky please.” He spoke in his heavenly accent. “And whatever he’s having.” he then motioned to Mat who’s brow perked at the offer before he shrugged. “Fuck it. Hit me with another.” the Omega said to the bartender before turning to the new face again, smelling the scent of an Alpha on him. 

“Very kind of you. Do you usually buy strangers drinks?” Mat questioned sarcastically as the Alpha looked down at his glass being filled. “Only when they entice me.” his bright blues stared into Mat’s teal eyes as he smiled. “Avalon Pierce.” he introduced himself. 

“Matthias Cox.” the Omega responded with a grin. “Avalon sounds kinda pretentious. You rich or something?” he jokingly asked as the Alpha only gave a faux smile in response. “Admittedly, I’m not fond of my name either. You can call me Pierce. Or sir, If you’re good enough. So what’re you doing drinking by yourself? This is a dangerous place, you know.” he pointed out as Mat chuckled lightly. “I like to live dangerously.” Pierce then grinned slyly and tilted his head. “Then you’re gonna love me.”

God, that laugh. Those eyes. He was perfect, such soft skin that was more beautiful up close. He needed to have him all to himself, he had him right where he wanted him. 

As Pierce was about to make a move, his senses were overwhelmed by a rival scent. Mat felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him close to a thick, supportive chest that he instinctively nuzzled into. Pierce looked up to see Vincent standing behind the Omega. His deep blue eyes staring into Pierce’s own. Reading the look on his face, Pierce figured that the rival Alpha knew his intentions and was not happy about it. The protective grip around the small Omega, the raging fire in his blue eyes. He was ready to fight. 

Pierce recognised Vincent’s strength. Whether he recognised him as a person or just knew he wasn’t going to take this was irrelevant. This Omega was claimed, he was someone’s property and now Pierce had to answer to his owner. Rather than try to fight this Alpha who’s grip was cautiously tight around an empty beer bottle, he decided to leave it. “Enjoy your drink.” he said sweetly to Mat before taking his glass, giving a slight bow to Vincent and leaving to find another prey.

As soon as Pierce left, Mat’s face lit up and his smile got wider while he squirmed at Vincent burying his face into his neck, assaulting it with little nips and kisses. “Was he giving you any trouble, precious?” he asked before gently nipping his ear and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“Nah. Knew I didn’t have to worry about him, was just humouring him. Shame he didn’t know I was claimed, huh. Still, got a free drink out of it.” he said with a little smirk as Vincent planted a kiss on his scalp. 

“Someone’s affectionate.” Mat jokingly remarked as Vincent pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his lithe waist. “I just don’t like any scumbag talking to my mate.” he planted a kiss on Mat’s scarred scent gland. “Can’t these fuckers tell? This means not welcome.” he spat as Mat smiled at just how protective Vincent was getting. Raising his hand to gently run his fingers through Vincent’s hair. 

“You’re cute when you’re protective.” Mat spoke gently as Vincent couldn’t help but smile. “Of course I’m protective. I love you.” he said as his hands instinctively gripped onto Mat’s stomach. It was no secret that he had a thing for Mat’s weight gain. That wasn’t his original intention, but he wasn’t against it. Feeding the Omega until he couldn’t move, making him whine and groan at how full he felt, rubbing his bloated stomach to help the food settle, listening to it grumble or him burping, squeezing the soft, pudgy flesh of his stomach and peppering it with kisses… fuck, thinking about it was making him horny again. 

The night had progressed when Mat was pressed against a cold, tiled wall with his arms pinned above his head and Vincent pressed against him, aggressively making out with him in the empty men’s room. 

Soon after, the pair had relocated to an empty cubicle and locked the door behind them. Mat sat down on the toilet seat and began to frantically unbuckle Vincent’s belt while the latter was gently running his fingers through Mat’s hair and caressing his cheek. Once the jeans were loosened, Mat impatiently tugged them down until Vincent’s length was in his face. Mat took the member into his hand and stuck his tongue out, showing Vincent his tongue ring before wrapping his lips around the tip.

Vincent closed his eyes and let out a content sigh as Mat took his member into his mouth. The Omega’s hands trailed up Vincent’s chest under his shirt before running his nails down the Alpha’s chiseled torso, leaving behind pink lines in its wake. 

Mat’s hands then held Vincent’s hips as the Alpha’s hands gripped the back of his head and began controlling his movements. Vincent then held Mat in place, his tip touching the back of the Omega’s throat as he held him there and watched him squirm until he got comfortable, his face contorting as he couldn’t breathe. Vincent then pulled the Omega back to allow him to breathe again. 

Mat looked up at Vincent pathetically with a toothy grin, drool smeared on his chin and tears streaming down his eyes. His vision was blurred and his head was all fuzzy. He was so hot. 

Vincent gave Mat another deep yet rough kiss as he stood him up while pulling his pants down. Vincent then turned him around and bent him forward before sliding his slick member into the Omega’s wet hole. 

With his hands gripped around his mates shoulders, he had free reign to pound him with no remorse. This wasn’t the first time Mat had fucked in a place like this. But all of those were just heat of the moment flings. With Vincent, it was different. There was love there. Mat closed his eyes and moaned softly at feeling Vincent’s length fill him all the way up inside. Cherishing each slow yet powerful thrust until he felt Vincent’s hands grip his love handles. A smile crept across his lips as he knew things were about to get rough.

And rough they got. Vincent picked up speed and ferocity, growling like a wild beast. Mat looked back at his Alpha and smiled. If this ferocity was just Vincent regularly. He would love to witness him rutting. 

Vincent let out a deep, animalistic growl while he held Mat’s love handles in a death grip as he released inside of him. Leaning over, he ran his tongue up Mat’s sweat covered back before planting a gentle kiss on it. 

Vincent released the love handles from his grasp, knowing that they were going to bruise badly afterwards which was something he anticipated. Sliding his tired member out of Mat’s hole, he watched his seed spill out of Mat’s used hole and trickle down his leg. Delivering a hard smack to Mat’s rear, Vincent grinned at him. “Clean yourself up, you little slut.” he ordered as Mat tried to remain standing with his wobbly knees, holding onto the wall for support as he looked back at Vincent with a smile. “I’m just your little whore, ain’t I?” he asked as Vincent approached him, grabbing the back of his head and leaning into his ear. “And don’t you forget it…” The Alpha whispered into his ear before gently nipping it with his teeth. 

The Omega watched his mate leave the cubicle and stand in front of the mirror, cleaning his seed from his member before pulling up his shirt to see the pink marks on his chest with some dried blood from where Mat’s nails had broken the skin. 

“I love you.” Mat said weakly as he tried to clean himself up, making Vincent smile and turn to him. “I love you too. C’mere, I’ll help you clean up. Then we’ll bounce back home. We’re gonna need the space.” he warned with a smirk, intending on punishing Mat for scratching him. A warning that made the Omega beam in anticipation. He was in for a good night tonight.


End file.
